Odd Girl Out
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Life in the rich lane was great for Sakura. But in high school, talking to your friend's crush is dangerous. And life for Sakura is heading down a dangerous path. SasuSaku. Major Ino bashing in this one. Based on the movie.
1. Sakura's Lifestyle

Here it is

**Here it is! This is the story I wanted to put up and make a sequel for my other story! I got the inspiration from the movie ****Odd Girl Out****. I really liked it, and I thought I could make it work! **

**As usual the main couple is Sasuke and Sakura. I actually am still not sure if I want to put in other pairings. I might put in one or two more. But the girls and Sasuke are the real main people. You'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the movie Odd Girl Out. I just own the little room in my house with the computer.**

**Another Story has begun!!**

.xx.

It was the first day of school yet again. Sakura had come to this thought as she awoke from her slumber. She slowly got up from her comfortable water bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned quietly, and looked over at her clock to see the time.

5:30.

"Holy cow I only have two hours to get ready!" Sakura hustled to the bathroom, grabbing her robe and towel off the computer chair in front of her. Her room was relatively huge, being one of the three richest girls in the school. It consisted off a two thousand dollar computer complete with desk and chair, a large walk-in closet, her own Master bathroom, and even a small kitchen and living room. Quite frankly, she had the entire ninth floor of her parents' mansion to herself.

Sakura quickly stepped into the shower, the hot water already started. She rinsed her dry hair off into the warmth of the water and grabbed her favorite cherry scented shampoo. Getting a large amount of shampoo, she ran it through every section of her rosette hair for a good two minutes. After her first shampooing was done she grabbed the cherry conditioner and got yet another large sum. After thirty minutes of continuous shampooing and washing, Sakura got out of the shower, her hair silky smooth. Taking a nice relaxed sigh she got her contact case and made her vision clearer.

Walking out of the bathroom with her robe on and her towel in a nice twirl on her head, she walked into her closet. She flipped through the numerous amounts of expensive clothes and decided that she would wear a blue long-sleeved Hollister shirt, a white miniskirt, and nice blue wedge heels to match. She quickly got dressed, while keeping her hair in her towel. She walked over to her makeup station and settled for dark blue eye shadow, a bit of mascara, and a light coating of eyeliner and blush. Feeling fabulous, she walked back into the Master bathroom and turned on the hairdryer and warmed up the flat iron straightner. At exactly 7:15, Sakura was completely ready to go.

"Sakura, honey! Are you ready to go to your first day of being a senior?" Sakura heard her mother shout from the bottom of the ninth floor stairs.

"Yeah Mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Sakura grabbed her white bookbag that hung over her shoulder and her favorite light pink Gucci bag and hurried down the stairs, meeting her mother.

"Shall we?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, we shall." They walked down the seemingly never-ending stairs to the stretch limo. As they greeted the driver and sat inside the vehicle, Sakura could not manage to sit still. She was too excited, and this year was going to be her best and final year of high school. Her dream of becoming Prom Queen were soon going to come true.

.xx.

**Well, this was just the first chapter/prologue. It was pretty much to show the wealth and belongings her family possessed. She's spoiled, isn't she?**

**Reviews are nice to have!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	2. Evilness Inside Ino

Here's the real first chapter

**Here's the real first chapter! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Odd Girl Out. I do own the unexpected twists!**

.xx.

As the limo pulled up towards the school, Sakura felt her anxiety levels lower and herself becoming strangely calm. 'Unexpected…' Sakura thought. She kissed her mom goodbye on the cheek and stepped out of the stretch limo.

"Hmm…it's not as impressive when you're a senior…" She said quietly. Sakura looked around at all of the other kids around her. Some were doing homework they had gotten from teachers over the summer and others were chatting and catching up with old friends. Some were really close friends, due to the large amount of students making out under trees and against the steps to the entrance of the school.

"Sakura! Hey!" Sakura turned around to find her best friends Ino and Tenten running to her. They got into a group hug and started giggling.

"So how were your two months in the Caribbean?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Oh you know, shopping and tanning are always fun! And the water was crystal clear!" Tenten laughed.

"And how was your two months in Jamaica Sakura?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Oh fine. I got a whole new wardrobe and tanned for a while. The water was lukewarm…I like my water hotter than that!" Sakura joined in spontaneous laughter from the two other girls.

"I see you did get a tan. Looks good too! My two months in the Bahamas weren't very good. My mom pretty much deserted me the entire time to look at flower shops…and it rained half the time so I couldn't get a decent tan!" Ino whined. The girls gasped.

"OMG INO!" The all hugged her comfortingly. Just then, the bell rang for classes.

"Did you guys get your schedules?" Tenten asked. Ino and Sakura held up their matching schedules and stole Tenten's. "It looks like we have the same classes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, except for specials. You have singing and Tenten has karate courses. I have cheerleading!" Ino exclaimed. They high-fived and started walking to class, until Ino freaked out.

"Girls! Girls! It's Sasuke Uchiha!!" Ino squealed. The girls turn their gazes to the quarterback of the football team walking past them. Ino's eyes had been replaced with hearts and Tenten was rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I need to talk to him real fast!" Sakura took one step and was immediately pulled back by Ino. Ino glared at Sakura with massive daggers and hissed, "Don't even think about it Sakura. You talk to him, and I swear I'll hurt you." Sakura looked slightly frightened, until Ino burst out laughing. They all giggled and walked to their homeroom with Kakashi.

Ino seemed like she was kidding, but deep down, what she said was true. If Sakura, voted the prettiest girl in school last year, talked to the Sasuke Uchiha, there would be Hell on Earth.

.xx.

"Let's see…room 303. Kakashi-sensei." Tenten opened the door to their homeroom. There were kids throwing paper airplanes and chatting up a storm.

"Maniacs…" Ino whispered under her breath. The girls stepped into the room, only to be jolted by the numerous fanboys that had suddenly crowded around them.

"Ino! I love you with all my heart!"

"Don't you love me Tenten? Go out with me!"

"Sakura! We can make awesome babies together!"

"Everyone SHUT UP!" The class, except for the girls, sprinted back to their seats and sat quietly. The girls turned around to find a frightening Kakashi-sensei.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei. How was your summer?" Sakura asked.

"Ah Sakura, a star pupil. I had a wonderful summer. How about you?" Kakashi said. He loved her since she always paid attention and passed all her classes with flying colors.

"Oh, Jamaica was a ton better last year. At least it was a vacation!" Kakashi laughed and Sakura giggled. Then he turned his attention to Ino.

"Hello Ino," he said rather darkly.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. I guess we all have you for math again…" Ino said, sweat dropping.

"Yes. I hope you have done those textbook sheets I sent to you this summer. So, where are they?" Kakashi crossed his arms, waiting for the numerous papers to be handed to him.

"Yeah…funny thing about that Kakashi-sensei…I didn't exactly do them…" Ino smiled a dazzling smile, hoping to win him over.

"Ino, how can I respect you or even pass you if you don't do the assignments I give you?" Kakashi frowned.

"Well, I guess I'll try harder."

"If you want to graduate, you better. Take a seat Miss Yamanaka."

"Yes sir…" Ino sat behind the seat Sakura had already taken.

"Now Tenten." Tenten looked up and smiled at Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Go sit." Tenten gasped and stomped off to a seat next to Ino without a decent conversation to joke about later at lunch with the girls.

Kakashi walked up to his desk in the front of the room and sat down. "Now students," he began. "If you wish to pass my class this year, you must do all of the assignments I give you and you must do well on my quizzes and tests. And yes, there will be a final at the end of the year. If you have less than a 75 by the end of the year, I will FAIL you, understood?" Kakashi ended his lecture.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei…" the class groaned.

"Good. Now come up in a single file line a grab a textbook. I expect them to be covered with a book cover by tomorrow morning." Everyone got in line and took a semi-old textbook from his desk and sat back down at their seats. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. Fangirls, including Ino, screeched. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing at the door. Once again, Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ah thank you for joining us today Mr. Uchiha. Are you planning on passing my class this year?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I do sir."

"Good. Then grab a textbook and take the available seat next to Miss Haruno." The class gasped. Ino's face turned bright red, from excitement and serious jealousy of Sakura.

"Okay." Sasuke grabbed a book and sat down. Kakashi began talking to the class again about homework policy and consequences. Sasuke wrote Sakura a note instead of paying attention.

**Sakura,**

**Are you tutoring me again this year?**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke passed the note to Sakura, but this didn't go unnoticed by Ino. Her face turned red again from anger as she watched Sakura smile and write back. It's too bad Ino didn't know what the two were talking about.

Sakura grabbed a pen and wrote back.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Of course! But only if you need it. Which I'm pretty sure you will. Just kidding, but not really. LOL.**_

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke smirked when he read the note. Ino huffed and turned her head away from the two, only to turn back again when the note was passed again to Sakura.

**Sakura,**

**Yeah. You definitely know me. But let's just keep it between us, okay?**

**Sasuke**

Sakura frowned. She quickly wrote back.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Why? Is it a problem if I tutor you?**_

_**Because if it bothers you I can always ask a teacher to do it for you.**_

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke read the note a few times, thinking about what to say. Ino kept peeking at the note, but she only saw a few words. And boy was she mad at what she had written on her paper:

**Sasuke/Sakura Note**

**Sasuke: Are you …me this year**

**Sakura: Of course**

**Sasuke: You know me. Let's keep it between us**

**Sakura: Why**

Ino was infuriated. She had a few choice words for Sakura at that moment. Then she realized Sasuke was passing the note back, so she tried to see the note again.

**Sakura,**

**No! Of course it doesn't bother me!**

**It's just that girls could hurt you and that's something I don't want. And Coach Asuma might get mad if he knows you're tutoring me.**

**That wouldn't be fun AT ALL.**

**Sasuke**

Sakura nodded. Ino saw that Sasuke said girls might hurt Sakura. She pouted then shoved the piece of notebook paper in her purse. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. She mouthed okay and then collected her things, realizing the bell was about to ring. Sasuke followed suite and got his folders together. Ino picked up her belongings and glared daggers at Sakura's head.

'This bitch is gonna die. I don't know what she did with Sasuke, but that's what probably brought up her reputation. Well, I can tear it back down again…' Suddenly, the bell rang throughout the room and the three girls stood up. Sakura said bye to Sasuke and the girls walked out of the room to history with Kurenai-sensei.

"So Sakura, I saw you were passing notes to Sasuke. What did he want?" Ino asked, supposedly already knowing the answer. Sakura flushed and thought of a quick answer.

"Oh, he just wanted to know how my summer was, is all."

"I see…" The girls continued walking and entered history class a second later. Kurenai-sensei told them to grab a history book and take a seat anywhere in the room. They took the same seating arrangement as math class. Just then, you could hear more squeals coming from girls when Sasuke entered the room. He sat next to Sakura and class started.

Sasuke was seated a little closer to Sakura this time, since the chairs were a little closer together. They were whispering to one another.

"So you just can't get enough of me, can you?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"I guess not. Let me see your schedule." Sakura quietly got out her schedule and passed it to Sasuke sneakily. A few minutes later Sasuke passed it back.

"You have the same exact classes with me Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind at all. I kinda like it." Sakura blushed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" Sakura was noticeably shocked by his response.

"I said I liked being in the same classes as you. You don't hang on me like the fangirls. Does Ino still have that crush on me like last year?"

"And the year before that. Yup, she still does."

"Great then. She's the worst, along with Karin and Ami."

"Haha yeah. Have fun with that. At least she doesn't have next class with us. Good thing you like singing and she cant sing worth crap."

"Nice Sakura." They turned their attention to Kurenai-sensei, who was talking about the War of 1812. A few long minutes later, the bell rang and Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the room together, heading towards Shizune's class. Ino stayed back with Tenten for a few extra minutes.

"Tenten! Did you see Sakura and Sasuke?!" Ino angrily said.

"Yeah. She knows you like him. Why is she with him?" Tenten asked, just as angry, since Ino is her best friend.

"Read this paper." Ino pulled the paper out from math class and gave it to Tenten. She was shocked when she read the few lines on the paper.

"That's so messed up!" Tenten exclaimed. "What are you gonna do, Ino?"

"I have a plan. We built her up, we can tear her back down." Ino pulled out pictures from her expensive purse and showed Tenten. Tenten gasped.

"I thought we all vowed to destroy those!" she exclaimed.

"I don't play nice. Are you with me or against me?" Ino asked darkly.

"I don't know. I cant just turn on Sakura like that…" Ino pulled out even more pictures. Tenten whimpered.

"You wouldn't…show those to anyone, would you?" Tenten whispered.

"I built you both up Tenten! Now are you with me, ready to destroy Sakura's rep, or are you against me, willing to unveil the previous you?" Ino visiously questioned. Tenten stood in silence.

"I…guess I'm with you Ino…" Ino sneered. "Good," she began. "Now here's my plan…"

.xx.

**Well there's the first chapter! Evilness is clear in this chapter…well! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**nruto.luv.llamas**


	3. It's Going Into Effect Today

**Hmmm…I don't know exactly why…but I don't think people like my story very much. I probably think that because I only got 2 reviews. From MizzDarknezz. Love you!**

**So I'm not going to update until I get more reviews. If you have any ideas on how to make the story more interesting, let me know!**

.xx.

"So Sasuke. Why do you like singing so much?" Sakura asked as her and Sasuke sat in Shizune-sensei's class.

"I don't really know. I just like all the different artists and music the world has to offer, I guess," Sasuke replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh. I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"What? Why do you like music so much Sakura?" Sasuke asked, sitting his chair down completely on the floor.

"I guess it's because my dad was a famous musician and he got me looking through all sorts of lyrics and instruments. Then one day he heard me singing and enrolled me in classes when I was five…" Sakura said.

"Wait…was?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah…" Sakura said. Sasuke noticed her teary eyes forming. He hated seeing a girl cry. It's just not right.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Sasuke asked, inching closer to her side before the water works really came.

"…his plane crashed last year when he was going to Tokyo for a major concert. He's…still in a coma." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Wow. Harsh.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sakura. Do you visit him a lot?" Sasuke asked, about ready to pull her into a hug.

"Every day. I'm going later today after school," Sakura whispered, while wiping away her tears that had recently fallen from her eyes. Sasuke quietly moved over some more and hugged her. She gladly accepted the comfort and cried slightly harder. They stayed like that for a minute or so and then Sakura sniffled and moved away.

"I'm sorry I just dumped that on you Sasuke…" Sakura apologized.

"No! Don't feel sorry! I'm glad you did. Now I know what could be wrong if you're ever upset." Sasuke smiled and got up to get her a tissue. He was really glad they had seven minutes to get to classes, otherwise fangirls would've killed Sakura right there for crying all over him. They still had five minutes until anybody else would pile in the room. And Shizune-sensei always was at the teachers' lounge getting coffee and relaxing before class started. In other words, he and Sakura were the only ones in the room.

"Here's a tissue Sakura," Sasuke said as he walked back to his seat and gave her the tissue. She thanked him and gently wiped her eyes.

"So what time is it?" Sakura hiccupped. Sasuke looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's just about 10. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know." Sakura sniffled again. Sasuke nodded and students started piling into the room.

"Sasuke! I love you! Leave this whore for me!" One girl shouted from across the room. She had no room to say Sakura was a whore, because of the fact that she was wearing a tube top too small for her and a miniskirt that showed part of her blue underwear. Gross.

"Sasuke, why are you with her anyway? Did she put you on a drug?!" Another girl shouted, who just so happened to be Ami. Ami ran over.

"You bitch!" Ami then slapped Sakura's face with full force and then attempted to beat the crap out of Sakura. Other girls wanted to join in and they lunged forward. A hand stopped them.

"Back off Ami! I'm with her because I want to be! Now you and your sorry clones better go sit on the other side of the room before I kick the shit out of all of you!" The girls quickly ran to get chairs to put on the other side of the room and sat down huddled together, watching the scene before them.

"Sakura, are you okay? Where did she hit you?" Sasuke took her face in his face and inspected the damage carefully.

"Sasuke, I'm okay. Don't worry." Sasuke pulled away and Sakura tenderly rubbed the red side of her pale face. Sasuke leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"My mom did that when Itachi used to beat me up. I thought it was gross, but I think you need it. Do you feel better?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed. "Y-Yeah. I'm f-fi-ine," she stuttered. The girls across the room gasped.

"You did drug him you sorry bitch!" Ami shouted. Her best friend and clone, Karin, stood up for another round of slapping. Sasuke moved so that Sakura was behind him.

"If you touch her, you DIE Ami and Karin," Sasuke darkly said. They both sat down and cowered in fear. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Sasuke," she whispered. He turned around and smiled. A genuine smile came from Sasuke Uchiha.

"No problem Sakura." Just then, Shizune walked into the room to see two students on one side of the room smiling at each other and another side of the room filled with girls crying and shaking. Not to mention fuming with anger. She pondered what could've happened in her head then shook her head and sat down at her desk.

"Okay kids. This year, instead of having a concert and singing random songs and being bored, we're going to do a musical! It'll be a reenactment of Sleeping Beauty. You will have to try out for the part and then I will post the results. Tryouts are next week. If you're interested, come up and get a script." Shizune finished her talk and put the scripts on her desk. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Are you gonna try out Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Football won't get in the way?"

"Well, I'll keep it a secret. Besides, I get to spend time with you and make sure you're safe," Sasuke whispered in her ear. She shivered gently from his warm breath on her skin.

"You want to spend more time with me?" She asked when her shivers went away.

"Yeah. I like hanging out with you Sakura. You're a fun girl." Sakura smiled and they both stood up to get scripts. Sasuke got up to the desk first and grabbed two; one for him and one for Sakura.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said happily. They both went back to sit in their seats. Shizune talked a little bit more about the plans for the play and the music that would be sung in it. She actually didn't know if they were gonna sing at all! The bell rang a few moments later and Sasuke and Sakura left the room to go the science with Jiriaya-sensei. **Author's Blurb: Did I spell his name right?) **He kinda creeped Sakura out, but with Sasuke with her she was safe. For now.

.xx.

"So that's the plan. Any questions?" Ino asked Tenten as they met up after their special classes.

"No…but won't that hurt Sakura?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Duh! C'mon Tenten! I wanna see her cry and then transfer schools. I can't see her with Sasuke anymore!" Ino cried.

"Then don't look to your left Ino." Tenten snickered. Ino, of course, looked to her left. There was Sakura and Sasuke, laughing and walking together to the next class.

"AUGH!" Ino shouted. Tenten couldn't help but let a small giggle pass through her lips.

"Let's just go get to science…" Ino said angrily. Tenten and a fuming Ino walked to science with Jiriaya-sensei. They entered the room and found Sasuke talking to Sakura in a corner of the room. Ino sat very close to them and dragged Tenten with her. They were talking about the Sleeping Beauty play.

"So. Are you going to try out to be Princess Aurora?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably. Are you gonna try out for the handsome prince?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Maybe. Doesn't that mean we have to…you know…kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"It's in the play, so it's not like a real kiss," Sakura said.

"You got that right you lying no-good backstabber!" Ino whispered under her breath.

"Well, to me, any kiss is a real kiss." Sasuke folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Sakura smiled. "You mean like the smaller kiss you gave me last class?" Ino and Tenten gasped. They sat on the floor away from other eyes.

"They…kissed?!" Ino screamed. She attracted attention to herself and Tenten. Tenten shrunk down and Ino fumed. The guys assumed it was hormones. Then they went back to their previous conversations.

"Look Ino. It was probably a teeny, teeny kiss on the hand to show curtsey. No big deal," Tenten tried to calm Ino down.

"No. It was a real kiss. She's gonna pay at lunch. I swear it." Tenten inched a little further away from Ino.

"But…our plan doesn't go into effect until tomorrow…" Tenten said.

"It's starting today. We need to get reinforcements."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"All the girls. Nobody is allowed to sit out of our plan."

.xx.

**This chapter was shorter…sorry! Like I said, leave me some more reviews! C'mon people!**

**nruto.luv.llamas**


	4. Parts One and Two Complete

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I had to use the notebook on my computer, so there's probably gonna be a lot of mistakes. Sorry! Well here you go, chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...blah blah blah...nor do I own Odd Girl Out the movie...**

.xx.

"Are you sure about this Ino?" Tenten asked as they sat down with Ami and Karin at their lunch table.

"Positive. Now let's put our plan into effect." Ino said evilly. Tenten sighed and started talking to Ami and Karin. She noticed the arrival of Sakura, without Sasuke.

"There she is Ino." Ino peered her head up and saw the figure moving through the line. "Ami and Karin," she began. "Remember the plan." Sakura strolled over with a tray with salad and a muffin along with a bottle of water.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully as she sat down, completely oblivious to Karin and Ami. They scoffed, and turned away to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Sakura! Got the usual lunch I see." Ino said. Just then, her cell phone vibrated. Ino pulled it out of her purse and read the text she had recieved.

_**'Okay, here's the text like you said.'**_ It read. Ino smirked and put the cell phone down on the table, putting it on silence and erasing the message completely.

"So Sakura. How are your classes so far?" Tenten asked politely. Sakura answered fine and picked up her muffin. Ino took notice, and grabbed her cell phone slyly. Just when Sakura took a bite of the pastry, Ino took a picture. She shoved the phone back down in her purse and looked at Tenten, raising her eyebrows, as if saying...

'Part one is complete.'

.xx.

Lunch went by pretty quick after that. They all made small talk, and didn't really talk about Sasuke or anything about boys, which kinda surprised Sakura because Ino always talked about boys. She just brushed it off, thinking that she had been rejected earlier that day. Sakura looked at her schedule while walking with the girls to their next class.

"So I guess we have gym next. Got your gym stuff?" Sakura asked the girls. They nodded and held up their own gym bags. Sakura smiled and put her schedule away in her binder. When they reached the gym locker room, they got the lockers farthest away from the door, right by the bathroom and mirrors. While they were changing, a girl approached their section of the locker room. She had a violet shade of hair and looked extremely shy. She took the locker a few down from Sakura. Sakura noticed and realized she was new, considering the fact that she had never seen her in any of her years of high school. Said girl looked at Sakura and smiled a teeny grin. Sakura smiled back and continued changing.

"Hey, do you see that new girl? She has the ugliest haircut I've ever seen!" Ino snickered. Sakura frowned. "Well I think it's kinda cute!" Ino looked at her "friend".

"What are you talking about? It's hideous!"

"It suites her very well!" Sakura argued.

"We agree! A nasty hairdo for a nasty girl!" Sakura gasped, slammed her locker and walked up to the gym without her friends. The shy girl followed her, also done changing.

.xx.

"The nerve! That girl is such a pig!" Sakura growled. The girl ran up next to her.

"Hi there...do you know where the gym is at?" She asked quietly. Sakura turned to her. She smiled. "Yeah, just follow me. I'm Sakura Haruno. Are you new?"

"Yeah. My family moved here last week. It's a much bigger school than I'm used to...and I'm Hinata Hyyuga." **(Author's Blurb: Did I spell her last name right?)**

"It's nice to meet you! Yeah it was pretty big when I started high school too." The girls talked for a little bit while walking up to the gym. When they entered, they saw all of the guys in their class stretching and loosening up for gym. Sakura took notice of Sasuke and Naruto Uzamaki, another member of the football team. Sasuke noticed her, and walked over, along with Naruto. Hinata blushed madly when she saw Naruto. Sakura smiled.

"Hey Sakura! Ready for gym I see." Sasuke smirked, eyeing her up and down in a nonpervish way. Sakura smiled and responded.

"Yup. What are we doing today?"

"SPRINTS!!" Naruto shouted. "Ugh...I hate sprints. They suck..." Sakura grumped.

"Get used to it. So. Who's your friend?" Sasuke asked, noticing Hinata inching behind Sakura. Sakura turned around. "Oh yeah! This is Hinata. She's new here. Hinata this is Naruto and Sasuke, and they're on the football team," Sakura said, pointing to her other friends. Hinata merely waved and blushed at Naruto.

"Cool! Did you move here Hinata?" Naruto asked loudly. Hinata resembled a tomato and answered a stuttered yes.

"Sweet! We're gonna be best friends!" Naruto ran over and gave her a friendly hug. Hinata's knees wobbled and she almost fell to the floor. Just then, Sasuke and Naruto were called back by Gai-sensei.

"Oh, well we gotta go. Nice meeting you Hinata, bye Sakura!" Naruto said. He and Sasuke turned away and rejoined the group of boys.

"You like him." Hinata jumped.

"W-what are y-ou t-t-talk-king ab-bout?" Sakura grinned. "You have a thing for Naruto!"

"Maybe...just a little..."

"I'll bet I could hook you up with him, if you like him." Hinata looked at her, shocked.

"N-NO! I'm not good with boys..."

"I can change that!" Sakura and Hinata talked the entire way through gym, without Ino and Tenten, even though during the sprints, they stood right behind them in line.

.xx.

"And that's the atanomy of the female reproductive system! Any questions?" Jiriaya-sensei asked. Yup, he was the science and health teacher. All the students were gagging and on the verge of puking, even the girls.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" A student asked, clutching his stomach.

"No! We haven't gotten to the section on how babies are born!" The student's eyes widened in horror and he ran out of the room.

"This is sick!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who was sitting next to her, yet AGAIN.

"Hey! This is a FEMALE body, how do you think I feel?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Well sorry!" Sakura whispered back. Just then the bell rang, and the children sprinted out of the room before Jiriaya-sensei could tell them their assignment. He was about to walk out and scream at them, until Principal Tsunade walked by. He drooled, and followed her quietly.

"Urgh, my stomach hurts..." Sakura complained. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully it's the end of the day...we can go home!" Sasuke cheered, which was very different than what Sakura was used to. They walked up to their lockers and met up again at the front doors to the school.

"Well, the limo isn't here yet, so I guess I'm sitting for a little bit," Sakura said, sitting on the stairs outside the doors. Sasuke sat next to her.

"Yup. How boring."

"So do you have your homework?" Sakura asked. Sasuke whipped it out in an instant. "Yup."

"Okay then." After a few seconds of silence, Sakura's ride pulled up the curb. "Well, that's my ride. Bye Sasuke!" Ssakura started to get up, but Sasuke pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for not being a fangirl." Then her pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. Sakura was startled, to say the least, but she kissed back happily. It lasted for a minute or so and then they pulled away for air. Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

"W-well I guess I should g-go...bye Sasuke..." Sakura stood up slowly, knowing her legs could give out on her, and she walked to the limo. Sasuke smiled a rare smile. "Bye Sakura..." he said to himself.

**Later that night...**

Ino sat down at her laptop. She had a kid from school sitting on her bed, next to her. He promised to help out with the plan as long as Ino gave her "services" to him two times a week. She agreed without hesitation, since he was a smart kid and had the school wired. He was helping her create a website.

"And that's how you change around the text or add pictures. You can even animate them!" He showed her all the different tools to having a cool website. She smirked, uploading a picture to animate. She then emailed the new website to everyone in school. Ino closed her laptop and put it on the ground.

"Now, we have some business to take care of..."

And that was Ino's long night. And part two of the plan was up and running.

.xx.

**Okay I'm not sure how long it is, but here's chapter four! Review!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	5. I Guess So

**Okay Chapter five! WOOT! Okay now things are really starting to get bad. Just wait, it gets even worse in the next chapters. Anyway, have fun and enjoy the chapter as much as you can!**

.xx.

Sakura was confused as to why everyone was snickering and laughing at her when she passed them in the hallways. I guess they realized this, because it made them laugh even harder. Now Sakura was really confused. And when a kid came up to her and asked:

"I hope that muffin didn't add any more weight to you, Sakura. We don't want the stairs caving in!"

She was horribly confused. Why would anyone say that? She had a few bites of the muffin and that was it! It's not like she had an entire box of double chocolate chip muffins in one hour. She just brushed it off, thinking it was another diabolical rumor going around the school. It'll pass in a couple days, or no more than a week.

"Sakura!" She turned around as she heard Sasuke call her name.

"Hi Sasuke! Are we still on for tonight?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah. Math was killer hard yesterday. I really need your help," Sasuke said.

"Just hope we don't have a pop quiz, Sasuke," Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked and they walked together to math class, ignoring the snickers and giggles from the mulitple students.

.xx.

They had a pop quiz. Sakura, of course, passed it with flying colors. Sasuke, not so much.

"I can't believe I got a forty-six percent!" Sasuke complained, holding the failed paper in his hand. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. I thought you would do a lot worse than that!" Sasuke glared at her. She just smiled back. Then he sighed.

"Well, it is a lot better than a zero. So what time are you coming today?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Probably around sixish."

"Why so late?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I forgot to see my dad yesterday and I wanted to see him today."

"Oh. I'll go with you if you want me to."

"Sasuke, you probably don't wanna come. I mean, sometimes I cry so hard all my make-up wears off and I--"

"Sakura, you do't even need the make-up. You look just as beautiful without it." Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Well, thank you but I feel much better with it on."

"Yeah, most girls do," Sasuke yawned. Sakura smiled.

"So. I just realized something," Sakura said.

"What?"

"We have tryouts next Thursday. You up for it?"

"Yeah, but only if you are."

"Yeah. I've been working really hard and I think I have a good chance," Sakura held her head up high.

"I'll probably be better than you, Sakura." Her head dropped.

"Well, thank you Sasuke, for your words of encouragement." He laughed. "C'mon Sakura, you know I don't mean that!" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, you better not!"

.xx.

"Awww man! My body hurts so bad..." Ino complained as she walked out of math with Tenten. "Well, you're the one that wanted to tear Sakura down, Ino."

"I guess it's all worth it then. As long as she doesn't get Sasuke and I do." Tenten sighed.

"Did you see what I sent you last night?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Ino, that was low. Even though she's hanging out with your crush, that's so cold and low," Tenten said.

"Well! She shouldn't be with Sasuke then!" Ino cried. Tenten shook her head. "Did you send it to her?" she asked.

"Of course, I hope she bawls her eyes out..." Ino said evilly.

"So she didn't see it yet?" Tenten questioned.

"Wouldn't she be screaming at us?"

"I guess you have a point there..."

"Just wait. I can promise you, Tenten, that she will see it tonight," Ino said.

.xx.

"Just by a show of hands, who is going to try out for the play?" Shizune-sensei asked. All the students raised thier hands in the air. She sighed. "These tryouts could be a while..." she mumbled to herself.

"Okay," Shizune-sensei began. "Tryouts are next Thursday, which is in six days for the mentally challenged. Now, which girls are trying out for the lead role of Princess Aurora?" All of the girls' hands went up, including Sakura's. Shizune-sensei wrote down all the names. "Now, which boys are trying out for the Prince?" Only a few of the boys' hands went up, but Sasuke's was one of the few. Some of the girl shrieked and began bragging that they would be the princess. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well, I don't have anything planned for this class, so you can all talk amoungst yourselves," Shizune-sensei said. She sat behind her desk, already marking off names that she knew wouldn't be the lead roles.

Ami and Karin kept glancing and laughing at Sakura, as well as most of the other girls. Sakura was horribly confused. "What is so funny?" she asked Sasuke. He shrugged. Then, Ami and Karin came over.

"Sasuke, did you get the e-mail last night?" Karin asked.

"No, I didn't check my e-mail last night. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason, but you might wanna do that sometime. Sometime soon." Karin and Ami walked away, giggling and saying things about the e-mail.

"Okay, what is this e-mail?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I'll check tonight."

.xx.

The day flew by. Sakura's limo came earlier than yesterday, so she left Sasuke alone on the steps. But, looking out the back window of the limo, she saw that Sasuke was being picked up by his parents. Sakura felt very uneasy. Everyone was making fun of her today, and she had no idea why. She was almost afraid to see if there was an e-mail in her inbox.

"Sakura, is something bugging you?" Her mother asked. Sakura shook her head and looked out the window.

"You'd tell me if there was, right darling?" her mother continued. Sakura nodded, and kept looking at the passing trees out the window. Her mother just sighed.

"Oh, I'm going to drop you off with your father. I have to go to an important meeting. I expect your homework to be done within the next two hours and you to be waiting outside by six, okay?" Mrs. Haruno said. Sakura said a quiet okay and looked out the window some more.

.xx.

"Hey Dad..." Sakura started as she sat next to her father's seemingly lifeless body. The hospital room was sickeningly bright when she stepped in. Sakura decided that she would talk and do her homework at the same time. She pulled out her assignments and began working.

"I don't know why, Dad, but a lot of the students were making fun of me today. It's kinda confusing, but I just assumed it was a rumor and it'll pass within a week. But then a girl came up to my friend Sasuke and said there was an e-mail. I'm almost afraid to check to see if there's an e-mail in my inbox..." Sakura said wearily. She looked up from her work.

"I wish you were here to give me advice. You always were better than mom at that...but the thing is I haven't told her yet. She's so busy with work and all, so I don't think I will..." She didn't notice Sasuke step into the room.

"And Sasuke...he's so nice to me...and he didn't make fun of me today...Dad, I swear, you would love this guy." Sasuke smiled. He never realized Sakura felt this way about him. He remained quiet as she continued.

"He's cute, and he's not exactly the warmest french fry in the happy meal, but he's a football player and girls love him...he even kissed me the other day! Oh Dad...you would probably say no dating until I was eighteen, but I can't help it...I really like him..."

"You do, huh?" Sakura gasped and blushed a deep, deep shade of red. "H-how much d-d-did y-o-ou hear?" she managed to stutter. Sasuke smirked. "I heard enough."

"You heard every single word I said, didn't you..."

"Yeah." Sakura moaned and put her head on her father's hospital bed. "I'm doomed..." Sasuke walked over to her side and gently lifted her chin off the bed. Then he kissed her passionately. She responded to the kiss. It lasted for a good five minutes until she pulled away.

"I like you too, Sakura." She smiled.

"Does that mean we're going out?" She asked.

"I guess it does."

.xx.

Sakura was scared. She was sitting at her computer desk, debating whether or not she should check the e-mail, if it was even there. She decided that it would be better if she did check it, so she double-clicked on the icon on her desktop.

A few minutes later, she saw a couple junk e-mails, and a few from Ino. She deleted the junk first, and then opened the first one from Ino. It had a link telling her to go to a website. Sakura hesitantly clicked on the link.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

.xx.

**I know, I know, I'm an evil person. But I relly gotta get ready to go to my orthodontist appointment! Yup. I'm getting my braces off today!! I was supposed to get them off Sept. 4 in seventh grade, and now I'm going into high school. I've had them for a tad too long.**

**Haha.**

**So, leave a review so I can check them when I get back!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	6. Omelets and Movies

**Haha! I'm watching Secret Life of the American Teenager, so thi is gonna take me an hour or so to type. XD**

**Haha.**

**So, I know you are all anxious to see what was on that website and here it is!**

**It's terribly mean, you just wait.**

**So, enjoy anyway!**

.xx.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes couldn't hold the overflow of tears that had suddenly spilled over. A hand flew up to her muouth, and she tried to keep her sobs as quiet as possible.

There on the screen was a website called YourFuturePromQueen.pie **(Author's Blurb: Okay, okay, yes I know that that's not a website thing, but I'm not getting in trouble for fake websites!) **It was a picture of herself, only animated, eating a muffin while continuously getting fatter and fatter, until she fell through the floor. Then it started all over again. The image burned into her head.

"Who would do this to me...?" Sakura cried softly. She decided to call Sasuke.

**(Sakura, **_**Sasuke**_**)**

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Sasuke, it's me."**

_**"Sakura? What's wrong?"**_

**"Did you see the e-mail yet?"**

_**"No, I'm logging in now. What's it about?"**_

**"Sasuke, I can't...I just can't describe it other than it's horrible and you need to see it for yourself."**

_**"Hang on, I'm opening my inbox now..."**_

**"Okay..."**

_**A few minutes later...**_

_**"Who would do this?"**_

**"I don't know. I don't know if..."**

_**"If what?"**_

**"The e-mail's from Ino..."**

_**"..."**_

**"Sasuke?"**

_**"She wouldn't do this because she likes me and we're hanging out a lot, would she?"**_

**"I...I don't know...Sasuke, I'm scared."**

_**"I know, I can tell. But don't worry, it'll pass later. I promise."**_

**"I hope you're right, Sasuke...I gotta go. It's getting late."**

_**"It's only 9:30!"**_

Sakura already hung up.

.xx.

Sasuke hung up once he heard the dial tone. 'This isn't gonna end well,' he thought. He decided that he should probably get started on his homework, before he forgot to do it and Sakura wailed on him later.

"Ahhh...math...Sakura...add this number...Sakura...multiply...girlfriend...in trouble...losing focus...math sucks...ahhh...Sakura...could get hurt...I can't take this!" Sasuke grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, making sure not to slam it and wake up his parents.

.xx.

Sakura was in bed, but she couldn't sleep. Too many things were on her mind. Then she heard a soft pang coming from her window. She turned to face it and saw something being hit against it. She got up, to see Sasuke standing outside, shivering and tossing rocks at the window. She opened the window, feeling the strong gust blow at her face.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?!"

"I'm sorry, but I tried to do my homework and--"

"I'M NOT HELPING YOU WITH HOMEWORK AT MIDNIGHT!"

"Sakura...please...let me up." She sighed.

"Go around to the front door. I'll let you in. But be really careful and don't wake my mom up!" Sasuke nodded and went around front. Sakura went down the many flights of stairs.

Sakura finally managed to get downstairs. She was glad her mom was a mildly heavy sleeper. Then she opened the front door, to find Sasuke turning purple from the chill.

"Sasuke!" She ran outside to help him, but he just pushed her back inside. He stepped in the house shivering.

"S-Sak-kura...i-it-t's c-c-o-ld..." Sasuke stuttered. Sakura sighed and took him up to her room. When up there, she got him an extra blanket and sat him down on her bed.

"Thanks..." Sasuke said, wrapping himself in the blanket.

"No problem. So, why did you come all the way to my house?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was doing my homework and I couldn't keep my mind off you and the e-mail and...I'm sorry for coming in this late..." Sakura sighed. "It's okay. Just call me first, alright?" Sasuke agreed to that.

"Ugh...I'm tired..." Sakura said, yawning.

"So am I...I don't feel like going home...it's cold outside..." Sasuk complained. Sakura smiled. "Well, you could stay here tonight, but you don't have anything to wear--"

"Way ahead of you," Sasuke cut in. He held up a mesh bag that Sakura didn't notice. "Oh. Well, you can stay here then. Want me to go the guest room?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said, climbing into her bed. "I want you to stay next to me." Sakura smiled. She got into the covers and lied next to Sasuke. "Happy now?" she asked. He nodded, and pulled her in closer to him. She snuggled into him.

"Don't try and pull anything, okay Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura said sternly.

"Sakura, just because we're going out now doesn't mean that I'm gonna try anything."

"Good." Then Sakura fell into a deep sleep, with Sasuke falling asleep next to her within a few seconds.

.xx.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE--!

"Ugh, alarm clock..." Sakura said as she hit the off button on the clock. She opened her eyes, and remembered that Sasuke was in her bed. She shrieked, which woke up Sasuke.

"What?" He asked, obviously annoyed from the awakening.

"We didn't do anything, did we?"

"No, Sakura! Geez!" Sasuke grumbled. He turned onto his other side, facing a wall.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. She looked at the clock. It was only 6:30. She must've forgotten to turn off the alarm, or at least change the time. She sighed in aggravation and flopped herself back down on the bed. Sasuke smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ugh, it's a good thing it's Saturday. I'm beat..." Sakura groaned. Sasuke flipped over again. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something."

"Is your mom gonna be mad if I'm here?"

"She's at work today until seven. So she won't know. Even if she was here, she's almost completely oblivious to me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I think it's because she's stressed with work and my dad."

"Ah."

"I'm hungry. Do you want breakfast?" Sakura asked, feeling her stomach growl.

"Sure." They both got up and went to the kitchen area of her room. **(Author's Blurb: Wouldn't that be SWEET?!)**

.xx.

"Sakura, you haven't had breakfast until you have a Sasuke Uchiha Breakfast!" Sasuke said happily, getting all the supplies he needed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I believe you. Whatcha gonna make?"

"My specialty omelets. What do you like in your omelet, Sakura?"

"I've never had an omelet before..." Sasuke almost fell over. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think you want me to repeat myself."

"No! Okay, I'll just make yours exactly like mine. Do you like tomatoes, green peppers, and cheese?"

"Yup, yup, and yup."

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes and these things will be perfect." Sasuke said, as he prepared breakfast.

"Okay..."

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Well, aren't you gonna try it?" Sasuke asked, already digging into his.

"Umm...eventually..." Sakura said, poking the food with her fork.

"Sakura, I made it out of love!" Sasuke said, trying to urge her to eat it.

"...what?"

"Just eat the damn thing." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay..." She took a very, very tiny bite. "Mmm!" she said happily, getting a much larger bite than before.

"See? Geez Sakura, try a new thing every once in a while!" Sasuke said, eating his omelet. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, after she had swallowed her food. Sasuke said a trademark. "Hn."

"Oh yeah, real understandable. Anyway, what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked, munching on omelet.

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Yeah...but all you said was something!"

"And that's my answer again."

"You're such a bum, you know that?"

"I do now." Sakura couldn't think of a good comeback, so she just chewed angrily on egg.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Sasuke asked a few minutes later.

"What movie?"

"Ummm...how about...Wall-E?"

"Isn't that a kid's movie?"

"Yeah, but we're kids, aren't we?"

"I prefer to think of myself as a mature young adult."

"With the mind of a kid?" Sasuke asked, laughing. Sakura glared. "I'm very smart!"

"I know, I know. So, Wall-E?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wall-E it is."

.xx.

The movie flew by all too slowly. Sasuke and Sakura had a good time, enjoying each other's company, but the movie SUCKED.

"Oh my gosh, that had to have been one of the worst things I' ve ever seen in my life..." Sakura complained.

"Hn. Yeah, we wasted a lot of money on that."

"Indeed..."

"Lame answer there, Sakura." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Wanna go back to your house...?"

"..."

"What?"

"That sounded kinda pervish, that's all."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Sorry, it's just that we're going out now and you just asked if we wanted to go back to my house. Kinda odd, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay. I admit, I could've said something else. But do you want to hang out at your house?"

"Sure. And thank you for rephrasing yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura laughed. The couple walked out of the threatre and to Sakura's shiny limo. They didn't notice Ino's figure behind them the entire time.

'She's such a bitch. I can't wait until she sees what I have planned for her...she'll have to leave town...' Ino smirked and walked out to her own car.

"Ready to go, Ino?" A boy said seducttively as she stepped in her car.

"Yeah. Let's just get tonight over with..."

.xx.

**What is Ino planning? Heck, I don't even know. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I actually started working on this a couple weeks ago and I just got back from my dad's. OMG! I went to a Breaking Dawn Release Party at Borders yesterday! Technically, it was a midnight opening, but the party started at 9:30. It was SO great, and a giant cookie goes out to all the people that love the Twilight series as much as I do!**

**Breaking Dawn is AMAZING, by the way. My friend already finished, and we just got the book at like 12:30 this morning. In other words, I haven't slept. Haha.**

**Well, review!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	7. Oh, Well Shit

**Okay, well here's another chapter. I saw the movie yesterday on Lifetime. And if you saw it too, you could know some of the things that I'm gonna put in. So don't spoil it in my reviews that people could read. PM me about it, okay? And this chapter is probably gonna be really short, so don't kill me! -dodges flying cows-**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this...but I don't own Naruto or Odd Girl Out the movie.**

.xx.

"So...bored..." Sakura said, as she and Sasuke sat on her couch in her room. Sasuke sighed. "You've been complaining since we got here, Sakura..."

"When was that?"

"About two hours ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm bored."

"No...I didn't figure that one out!" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom. Sakura giggled. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"We could watch TV...or play Wii..." Sasuke thought outwardly.

"Wanna play Wii?"

"Sure." Sasuke stood up and helped Sakura up, because she was too lazy to get up herself.

"Okay...I gotta turn this on...change the TV settings..." Sakura said, as she prepared the game.

"What are we playing?" Sasuke asked as he tightened the Wii remote strap to his wrist. "Wii Sports, is that okay?" Sakura asked, tightening the strap to her own wrist.

"Yeah. I can beat you in any of these!" Sasuke bragged.

"Well, well! We'll see about that!" Sakura said, putting own her game face. They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds, playfully glaring at one another.

"May the best person win..." Sasuke said, not tearing his gaze away from her. She smirked.

"Thanks, I will." He smirked back, and they decided to play a rousing game of baseball.

.xx.

"I...can't...believe...you...beat me!" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked at the final score on the television screen. He was standing with his hands on his knees. Sakura smiled.

"So, I guess that I win again!" She happily put yet another tally underneath her name on a white board they had gotten. The final score:

19-3.

"Sakura...you will pay for beating me!" Sasuke said, getting up and charging her. She shrieked and ran from him. He eventually caught up to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Put me down!!" Sakura cried while trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He ran over to her bed and flopped her down.

"Does that work for you?" He asked. She glared. "That was mean!"

"No it wasn't!" Sasuke said, jumping next to her. She squealed, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, getting up from next to Sasuke. He pulled her back down and looked at the clock himself.

"It's...six-thirty..." he stated. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke! My mom's gonna be home in thirty minutes!" She stood up, which wasn't easy because Sasuke was still holding her down.

"We still have thirty minutes.." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"Ummm..well, still..."

"Look, I'll leave before your mom gets home, don't worry."

"Sasuke..." Sasuke put a finger to her lips. "Shh..."

'Sasuke, you sound like a perv again." Sasuke glared jokingly. "You owe me for beating me."

"Well, that doesn't mean be a perv!" Sasuke's lips caught hers, and they had a rousing make-out session.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Sasuke, you really should go home now..."

"But I'm not done yet...!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was lying underneath Sakura, still kissing her. She was trying to get up, but he had his arms snaked around her waist. She finally managed to get up, which didn't make Sasuke very happy.

"Sasuke, really. You might wanna go n--"

"Sakura! I'm home a little early!" Sakura heard her mom walking up the stairs to her floor. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"My mom's coming up here! You need to hide!" Sakura cried, mumbling incoherent swears under her breath. Sasuke jumped and ran to her huge closet. Sakura made sure he was well hidden just as her mom walked in.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, looking for an outfit for tommorow!" Sakura stumbled over words. Sakura's mom's raised an eyebrow. "So why are you in the snowsuit section?"

"Umm...well...taking inventory?" Sakura mumbled. She sweatdropped and put a hand on the back of her head.

"Okay...well I have a lot of work to do, so can you make dinner for yourself again?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Yeah." Mrs. Haruno turned to leave. Sakura chased after her.

"Wait Mom! Don't you wanna hear about my day?" Sakura asked, hoping her mom would listen for once.

"I can't, sweetie. Tommorow, I promise." Sakura frowned as her mom left the room and retreated to her study. Sasuke came out from the closet.

"Good. That was close. Now where we we?" Sasuke smirked, putting his arms around her waist again. Sakura stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I think you should leave."

"But your mom won't be back up for a while! What's the deal?"

"Sasuke, please, just leave." Sakura didn't want Sasuke to see her cry. Sasuke saw her body trembling. He felt horrible, trying to kiss her when she felt like this. He sat her down on her bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"..."

"Sakura. Tell me."

"She never listens to me...and she hasn't really talked to me in weeks. Work is all she has time for."

"I'm sure she's doing her best..."

"No. I know what she does. Every night around midnight she sneaks out of the house to go party and get high and drunk. Then she gets a different guy every night to help her back in the house." Sasuke just sat there, hugging his girlfriend as she cried broken sobs.

"Hey...what time is it now...?" Sakura asked between sniffles.

"Around eight. Do you want me to leave?"

"I really wanna go to bed, but you can stay if you want."

"Nah. I'll leave. I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke." They shared one last kiss, and Sasuke snuck out of the house.

.xx.

**Okay, I told ya it was short. Ummm...I don't know how long it's gonna be until I update again. My best friend Caitlin is moving (as we speak, at 1:27AM) to Missouri. So, me and my friends are like, comforting each other and trying our best not to cry and crap. Well, I just failed miserably. So, it might be a few weeks. By the way, school starts the 27th for me, which adds more time. Reviews are appreciated.**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	8. Carebear

**Sorry it took me so long to come back! Geez, massively large cookies for all!**

**-trampled-**

**Let's just get on with it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vans, Naruto, or the show Parental Control on MTV. DUH. **

**Oh, and I'm going to be skipping around in events. So if you've seen the movie, I probably already missed a lot of important events. But, I haven't seen it for a while. So bear with me!!**

.xx.

Sunday was peaceful and relaxing. Sasuke ended up coming back around eight the next morning.

"Sasuke...it's early..." Sakura yawned as she opened the door. Sasuke smirked.

"You have to get ready, I made special plans for us today!" He exclaimed, unusually happy. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but sighed and walked back up to her room, Sasuke tagging closely behind.

"So, what are these amazing plans you have, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked as she walked up the many stairs. She looked back at Sasuke, who merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just dress casually and lightly. We're gonna have a lot of fun!" Sasuke smiled.

"Alright..." Sakura opened her bedroom door and grabbed her choice of clothes. Then she put them back and turned to Sasuke.

"You can't POSSIBLY tell me you have nothing to wear," Sasuke complained. Sakura shook her head. "How cold is it outside?" she asked. "Umm...like...cold enough for a jacket?" Sasuke said unsurely. "Okay..." Sakura ran to another section of her walk-in closet. Sauske trailed behind and gaped at the sight. There were at least twenty racks of winter clothes, from light jackets to snowsuits.

"Holy shit Sakura..." Sasuke said, obviously surprised. Sakura snickered. "Ah, yes, my winter closet. For all my wintery needs!" She ran over to an area of turtlenecks and long-sleeved shirts. She held up a white shirt with a black cherry blossom tree that looked like it was sketched on. Then Sakura seemingly sprinted to another side of the room and grabbed a pair of light denim skinny jeans.

"Okay?" She asked Sasuke and she held the fabrics to her body. Sasuke nodded in acceptance. She smiled, and grabbed a pair of black Vans to complete the outfit.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get in the shower quick and get ready. Are we on a schedule?" Sakura asked, grabbing her favorite light pink towel off a rack. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to her living room and turned on the TV.

.xx.

Another four episodes of Parental Control later, Sasuke glared at nothing in particular and got up.

'Sakura has been in that bathroom for the past TWO hours...UGH.' Sasuke thought angrily as he walked over to the bathroom. He kocked on the door with just a little more force than he intended.

"Sakura? Are you almost ready?" He asked. Sakura opened the door. Sasuke stepped in.

"What's with the slowness?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...I don't know if this looks okay..." Sakura said, eyeing the outfit in the mirror. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, you look beautiful no matter what you wear..."

"Good try, but it's not that..."

"Well then, what is it?"

"Do I look fat in this? Be honest." Sauske gasped. "Why...why would you even ask me that?! You are the skinniest girl I've ever seen in my whole freakin' life, and you think you're FAT!? Are you KIDDING me?!" Sasuke exploded. Sakura was taken back.

"Well, okay. I guess I look okay then..." Sakura said, frightened of her boyfriend. She turned around and put on lip gloss. Sasuke sighed. He could tell that he freaked her out a bit.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I can't believe you just asked me that..." Sasuke walked over and snaked his arms around her waist. She stood there.

'She seems a little tense. Man, she's sensitive! Note to self, no outbursts...' Sasuke thought.

"Can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and leaned into his chest. "I guess so..." she mumbled. Sasuke smiled. "You guess?"

"I guess."

"I don't like that answer."

"Suck it up! Be a man!" Sasuke laughed and started to tickle her.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura gasped inbetween laughter. Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you! Geez!" Sasuke stopped and Sakura took deep breathes. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, well, I'm ready. Where are we going?" Sakura asked. Just then, she heard her cell phone vibrate. "Oh, wait. Excuse me a second." Sakura rushed over to her phone.

**(Ino, **_**Sakura**_**)**

**hey girlie! Whatcha doin 2day?**

_**hey Ino! nm, just headin somewhere with Sasuke. He hasnt told me yet :(**_

**oh that suxxxx. well im bored. mayb we could meet sumwhere?**

_**mayb. ill check then with Sasuke. hey i g2g lylas!**_

**Lylas!**

Sakura put her phone down on her computer desk. She didn't see Sasuke right behind her, which caused her to turn around right into him. Sasuke put his arms around her. "Can't get enough of me, can you?" He said with a smirk. Sakura smirked back.

"If we wanna go, you have to let me go." Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist. Sakura sighed.

"The toll is one kiss."

"Awww...I don't think I have that..." Sakura joked. Sasuke frowned and kissed her anyway. He felt her smile.

"Okay, okay. Toll paid. Let's go to the mystery place." Sakura said, pulling away from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Sakura grabbed her cell phone and enough money for anything and shoved them both in her pockets. She would've brought a purse, but she had no clue where Sasuke could be taking her.

"So, who texted you?" Sasuke asked on the way to her limo.

"Ino. She wanted to know what I was up to today."

"Ah. Did she want to hang out with us?"

"I don't really want her to. I mean, it's just me and you today. And that's how I like it," Sakura said with a smile.

"Gotcha. Well, off to our mystery place."

"When do I get to know where we're going?" Sakura asked.

"In about two minutes when I tell your driver."

"Yes!" Sakura cried in excitement. Sasuke smirked. The limo driver opened the door for both of them. Sakura thanked him and climbed in first. Sasuke nodded in appreciation and got in. The driver shut the door and went to the driver's side.

"Where to, Mr. Uchiha?" He asked.

"The amusment park."

"WE'RE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK?!" Sakura flipped.

"Yeah...?"

"AWESOME!!"

.xx.

Sakura looked in awe at the roller coasters and rides at the park. She hadn't been to one in a very long time. In fact, her father was the one to bring her.

"Wow Sasuke! I wanna get on that one, and that one, and that one for sure!" Sasuke smiled as he listened to Sakura ramble about which rides she wanted to ride.

"Okay Sakura. We can get on any ride you want." And with that, more rambling.

"We have arrived at your destination, Mr. Uchiha," the driver said as he opened the door. Sasuke helped Sakura out of the limo and she automatically started to run to the park. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back, causing her to land in the parking lot with a thud.

"Sasuke! I wanna go!" Sakura said, still sitting on the pavement.

"Wait for me, love. We need to set a time to return home," Sasuke said as he turned to talk to the driver. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, still sitting.

"Okay, so around seven it is." She heard Sasuke say. Then he turned around to see her still on the ground.

"Sakura, we can go in the park now." She huffed again and turned her head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He kneeled down next to her. "What did I do this time?" he asked.

"You didn't help me up."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Sasuke stood up and reached out his hand. Sakura smiled and took it graciously. Sasuke pulled her up.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, love?"

"I wanna piggy back ride."

"You sound like you're four."

"So?"

"Alright." Sasuke leaned down a bit so Sakura could climb on his back. She squealed with delight and got on. Sasuke lifted her up and began walking to the park.

"You're really very light, Sakura."

"Yeah, well, I try to be."

"Geez, I could probably carry you all day if I wanted to."

"Hey, let's test this theory!"

"Let's not."

"Aww, Sasuke!"

"No. I'll carry you to the entrance and then we can both walk." Sasuke said sternly. Sakura pouted but got down when they reached the entrance. Sasuke took her hand, and she smiled and held on.

"Okay, where do you wanna go fi--"

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to see Ino chasing after the couple. Sakura dropped Sasuke's hand and ran to Ino. Sasuke shook his head and followed.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Ino said happily.

"I didn't expect you either!" The girls screamed in delight and hugged.

"Hey Ino." Sasuke said when he caught up to the girls.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!"

"Sakura? Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll see you later Ino!" Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hand. Ino smiled and waved goodbye. Then she smirked and proceeded through the park.

.xx.

"That was so cool!" Sakura said dizzily as she and Sasuke got off yet another roller coaster. Sasuke felt fine, but after seven coasters, Sakura looked drunk, stumbling and slurring her words.

"Yes it was."

"Wanna go again?"

"Nah. Let's get on something else."

"Okay!" Sasuke took Sakura's hand again and they walked through the park.

"Wow. How many corkscrews do you think was on that coaster?"

"I counted four."

"I counted twenty-three..."

"Yeah, Sakura, that's really off."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Sakura." Sakura turned around again to Ino telling her to go over to her. Sakura looked at Sasuke for approval. "I'll be right here, Sakura," he said. She smiled and ran over to Ino.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, umm, I just saw some guys from school. They were making fun of you." Ino lied, unknowing to Sakura. Sakura frowned.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they said your pink hair makes you look like a care bear."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair's so long, it could cover your entire body if you cut it, your way peppy and lovey, and you're F-A-T." Sakura stood there, about to cry.

"I really look like a care bear?"

"Well..."

"Almost ready, Sakura?" Sakura heard Sasuke shout. She turned and nodded.

"Well, I better go, Ino. Thanks for telling me."

"That's what friends are for, Sakura." Sakura walked away. Ino sneered and turned to leave the park.

.xx.

**Sorry for the mondo short chapter! Oh, maybe it isn't as short as what I thought, but still it's whatever. Remember to review and make Lauren VERY happy!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	9. Razors

**Yay! I'm back! Okay, this is a serious chatper. And I kinda introduced the character kinda late, but that's okay. Be prepared for a long one, because I'm combining two chapters into one!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Odd Girl Out.**

.xx.

"Hey, what did Ino need?" Sasuke asked, putting an arm around Sakura when she walked back.

Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how we were doing," Sakura whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about it. They spent the rest of the day trying to have as much fun as before, but nothing seemed to cheer Sakura up.

.xx.

Sakura walked through the halls of her school. She tried to block out the teases from the other students.

"Hey Carebear!"

"How's that diet going for you Carebear?"

"I don't think any diet could help THAT!" And with that, Sakura sped up her pace and jogged to her homeroom. She hurriedly sat in her seat, still hearing taunts from students sitting around her. She didn't cry, but she could feel some serious tears coming.

"Okay students! Settle down!" Kakashi ordered, slightly calming the class. Sakura still heard snickers behind her back, making her sinker lower into her seat. Kakashi spoke up. "Alright. We have a new student joining us. This is Hinata Hyuuga," he gestured for a girl to walk in beside him. She slowly made her way to the front center of the room. She was blushing, and looking at the floor to her side. "Hinata," Kakashi continued. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"O-okay...my name's Hinata Hyuuga...I love to draw, and play my piano...my family owns a famous art museum...and that's about it..." Hinata was very, very shy. And she seemed slightly nervous around people.

"Okay. Any questions for Hinata?" Kakashi asked. A few hands shot in the hair.

"Why are your eyes like that?" A boy asked. Sakura's attention went to her eyes. They were a nice shade of a creamy white, with no pupils. 'Slightly odd...' Sakura thought to herself. Hinata blushed. "O-oh...I-I guess it's g-genetics?" Hinata mumbled, barely auidble for the class.

"Are you related to Neji Hyuuga?" Another girl asked. The name sent several squeals through the class, including some guys, which freaked Sakura out. Neji was a star athlete, but his specialty sport was lacrosse. He led the team to Nationals for three years now.

"O-oh, he's my c-cousin..." Hinata stammered. More squeals went around the room.

"Okay, well we need to start class. SAKURA!" Sakura's head shot up, and the class jumped at the sudden outburst. "Uhh, yes sir?" Sakura asked.

"Please lead Hinata here to all her classes. I believe she has the same schedule as you."

"Uhh...okay?"

"Hinata, you can sit next to Sakura in this class." Kakashi pointed to the empty seat next to Sakura. Hinata slowly made her way up to Sakura's side. Meanwhile, Sakura was searching the room for Sasuke. He was absent, which worried Sakura, even though he was probably just sick.

"H-hi..." Hinata stuttered. Sakura smiled and looked more closely at her features. Hinata had violet hair, reaching to what Sakura thought was midback, and she was wearing a modest light blue knee length dress, with intricate ivory ballet flats. Hinata was beautiful.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura held out her hand. Hinata grasped it lightly and introduced herself. For the rest of class, they both took notes and pretty nuch stayed bored. Sakura paid close attention to any more remarks going around the class, and she heard a few. Hinata heard some too, but kept quiet about it.

.xx.

Lunch came a lot sooner then Sakura thought. She was holding her tray, and searching for Ino. She smiled when she saw that blonde ponytail of hers, and walked over to the table.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said cheerily. Ino didn't respond. Sakura spoke up. "Hey Ino!!" Ino looked up and glared at her. "What?" Sakura asked.

"You can't sit here."

"What?!" We've been sitting together all year! What makes you think I can't sit here no--!"

"Don't you get it Haruno!" Ino stood up, screaming now. Sakura stood up too, crossing her arms. "You can't just steal Sasuke like that from me! Everyone knows I'M to the prettiest girl in school and I should be with him! Not a fat bitch like you!"

"You know what Ino-PIG!" Sakura yelled, emphasizing 'pig' in Ino's nickname. Ino gasped. "I don't need your shit right now!"

"Fine! Go sit with one of the other people that call you Carebear!" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Yeah Sakura, I know what you're thinking. I started the Carebear remarks. I even made that website! So go sit with another "friend" of yours!" Ino made quotation marks with her fingers in the air. Sakura picked up her tray, and turned around to scan the cafeteria. Jocks...goths...skater...no. Then, she saw Hinata sitting all by herself. She decided to make her way and sit with her.

"Hey Hinata..." Sakura said uncertainly. Hinata looked up from her lunch. "Hello Sakura," she said.

"Do...you mind if I...sit here?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and motioned for Sakura to sit with her. Sakura smiled and placed her tray on the table. "So how much did you hear from Ino and I?"

"Want the truth?"

"Absolute truth."

"I think China heard you guys."

"Oh, yippee." Sakua groaned and pushed her tray away from her so she could put her head on the table. Hinata sighed. "Sakura, can I tell you soemthing?" Sakura looked up. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, I don't think you need friends like that. In fact, I don't think they are your friends. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with them anymore..."

"Hinata, don't worry! Ino and I just got into a little fight. It'll be okay tommorow, maybe the next day. We will be friends again though."

"Sakura, I don't know--"

"Hinata! Stop worrying about it! We'll be friends! Now stay out of it!" Sakura rapidly picked up her tray, not feeling very hungry, and took it to the drop off station. Hinata sighed and continued eating, and worrying about Sakura.

.xx.

Sakura walked quickly through the halls, ignoring the taunts from students. 'Who does that girl think she is?! Picking out my friends, being a worrier...UGH!"

**'You know, she does have a point. Ino had no right to treat you like that. Maybe we do need new friends...?'**

'NO! Not you too!'

**'Sorry, but I don't like all of these thoughts roaming around my space in here!'** Inner Sakura said, pushing away cruel thoughts from her room inside Sakura's brain.

'Aww, what do you know? Now leave me alone!' Sakura picked up her pace, now jogging, and left the school early.

.xx.

Sakura got home and rushed up to her room. She layed on the bed, holding in tears, and thinking of the students' comments over and over again. After a few minutes, she got up and walked to the bathroom to wash some cold water on her face.

Sakura put her cupped hands under the water and felt the cool splash on her face. She took a towel and wiped off the water, when she saw herself in the mirror. Sakura started tracing over her features. Her hair appeared ratty and greasy. Her makeup was running down her pale face. Her perky smile was not so perky anymore. She thought she looked hideous. Sakura could only think of one thing to do. She ran downstairs to her mother's study and grabbed a pair of scissors. Running back up to her bathroom, she took one last look at the old her. Then, she took the scissors, and began cutting ferociously at her hair.

.xx.

"Sakura! I'm home!" Mrs. Haruno shouted. No response. "Sakura?" she tried again. Still nothing. "Hmm..." Mrs. Haruno walked up the stairs to her daughter's room and gasped at what she saw. There was Sakura, holding the pair of scissors, with hair scattered all around her. Her hair was long in the front and horribly short in the back. "Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno gasped, rushing to her side. She grasped her daughter's shoulders. "What did you do?!" Like before, Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura? Explain this!"

"Do I still look like a carebear Mom?" Sakura whispered. Mrs. Haruno didn't get it and loosened her grip on Sakura. "Come on. Let's get you to a hairdresser."

.xx.

"Well, that's about the best I can do for you..." Patricia said. She was the best stylist around.

"Okay. Sakura, you shouldn't have done this to yourself." Sakura didn't respond to her mother.

"Alright, well, I believe we should get going. Thanks Patricia," Mrs. Haruno said as she paid Patricia. Sakura jumped down from the styling chair and started walking to the car.

"Hold on young lady, we need to have a serious talk. Right now." Sakura kept walking. She wanted to reach the laptop in the limo to check the site for any other sick jokes. Going to her IM account, she automatically recieved a bunch of chats.

_'Hey Carebear!'_

_'Heard you snipped your hair. You'll always be a Carebear to me!'_

_'Don't worry; even with your new hair, you're still that ugly, prissy bitch I grew up with.'_

Sakura knew that last one was from Ino. Sighing, she followed a link that was sent with Ino's message to the website. She didn't realize so many people knew what happened to her hair, or HOW exactly they saw it.

Sakura saw an angry face on her animated body, holding scissors and violently chopping away at her beautiful pink locks. Sakura choked down a sob and ran into the house when she and her mother arrived. Sprinting up to her bedroom with her laptop, she sobbed even harder than whenever before.

For what seemed like hours, she sobbed until her head throbbed and her body could barely keep herself up. Once the tears had dried and the hard breathing subsided, Sakura looked long and hard at her right wrist. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She hesitantly grabbed a thin razor from a drawer. Walking once again to her bed, she sat down and held the razor shakily to her arm. Taking a deep, deep breath, she quickly dragged the blades over her pale skin. At first, the pain was intense. Sakura winced and hissed at the cut for a few seconds before she looked at the cut. It wasn't deep, but it would require a bandage or band-aid of some sort. She sighed in bliss at the subsiding pain.

Relieving.

Sakura brought the razor to her wrist once again and made another thin slice and let the pain slip away from her mind.

.xx.

**I'm sorry if this seems really short. Can you believe that this is almost over? I'm planning on having another 3 chapters or so. And then I'm done! Oh, and I'm SOO sorry about my really late update. I have tendonitis and I started physical therapy a couple weeks ago so I really haven't had the will or strength to type. I hope I can update faster soon!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	10. White Tornadoes Are Dead:The Finale

**Hello all :) Woo! I'm updating! I know, it's about time...blah...where have you been...bleh bleh bleh. LOL. Thanks for being so patient with me you guys! It's been...pretty hectic lately, and I'm giving you the excuse of my phyiscal therapy and school work getting in the way. Oh, and some drama. But yeah, the same old, same old.**

**I'm here now and that's all that matters :)**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I need to talk to you all for a moment. This is the FINAL chapter! I know, I'm really gonna rush it here, and I'm sorry, but I NEED to get started on some other stories, and finish a few too :) So bear with me, and be prepared for a three-to-four-in-one chapter!**

**-cracks knuckles-**

**Let's begin!!**

**Disclaimer: At the end of this story, I have still not ever owned Naruto, nor will I ever. I also don't own the plotline to Odd Girl Out the movie, and the song Curse of Curves but the ultra awesome band Cute Is What We Aim For!**

.xx.

A month later, everything had changed. Going to school was Hell on Earth, since all the students were teasing Sakura to no end. Her hair was so short she couldn't put it up for gym class, and she would wear sweatshirt after sweatshirt to cover the thick red lines on her wrists. If you looked closely, you could see scars going up to the top of her arm.

But every cloud has a silver lining. And Sakura's lining was Hinata. Hinata always talked to her, and cheered Sakura up to a point where the world wasn't there. She called and would talk for hours, and stopped Sakura from cutting numerous times before. If it wasn't for Hinata, Sakura could be dead. Hinata was like the teddy bear your mom gave you when you were little that you told all your problems to. Only this teddy bear talked back comforting words and took the blame for things you couldn't possibly confess to.

She was Sakura's Guardian Angel.

And it would forever stay that way.

.xx.

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata called, waving over the pinkette. Sakura smiled and made her way across the hall. "How was your night?" Hinata asked. Sakura sighed. "Ehh, same as every other night." Hinata gasped. "Don't tell you you were husking corn!" Husking corn was the codename for cutting, so that they could openly talk about it during school hours. **(Author's Blurb: If you don't get it, let me know)**

"Don't worry, Hinata, it wasn't anything like that."

"Oh my goodness, don't do that!" Sakura giggled. "I try not to!"

"Well, you did!"

"Oh well, get over it!"

After a few more childish insults and combacks, Hinata gasped in displeasure. She pointed behind Sakura, causing her to look behind her. There came Ino and Tenten, looking...happy? But Ino was infuriated with Sakura. Why would she...--

"Sakura! Hey!" Ino said merrily. Hinata raised her eyebrows and walked away, but not before putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, telling her in a gesture to be careful. Sakura nodded and turned to Ino. "Hi?"

"You know, I feel really bad for everything that's been going around. And, I feel even worse about the fact that I've started most of it. Truth is, Sakura, that Tenten and I miss you so much, and we want you to be our best friend again," Ino said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. This wasn't Ino's style. "If you can't forgive me, I'd understand, but if you could find it in your heart to put this all in the past, then I'll be ever so happy!!"

"...what's making you do this?" Sakura whispered. "Nobody's making me do this but myself," Ino stated. "Listen though," Ino pulled a piece of paper out of her bookbag. "If you want, I'm having a party tonight. Because, as you probably know, my birthday is this weekend but my parents are flying me to Paris for a true french maincure and pedicure!" Sakura hesitantly took the paper. "Alright Ino. I'll be sure to go tonight..."

"Great! It's at my house, and be there by seven. It's all on the invitation. Don't be late!" Ino and Tenten strutted down the hallway to their class. Sakura looked over the paper some more. It had the right directions to Ino's house, the right number, everything. 'Maybe Ino has changed...' Sakura thought, before shoving the paper into her bookbag.

.xx.

"So, are you sure you want to go to the party tonight? I mean, what if it's a setup?" Hinata asked warily, afraid of Sakura's safety. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry Hinata. Ino's truly sorry for everything. I'm sure she wouldn't do something that cruel to me!"

"If you say so, Sakura..." Just then, Sakura's limo showed up in front of them, getting ready to get her since school was done. Sakura gave another smile to Hinata and started walking to the vehicle. Hinata ran up behind Sakura just as she was about to get in.

"Sakura, just be careful. I don't have a good feeling about this. And I want to make sure you're gonna be okay, so call me when you get there."

"Don't worry! And you sound like my mom!" Hinata giggled. "I kinda feel like her too."

"I promise, I'll call when I get there, Mom."

"Haha, you're so funny, Sakura. Not."

"I try!" And with that, Sakura drove away from the school. Hinata sighed and grabbed the rest of her things to begin her daily walk home.

.xx.

"Im glad you and Ino worked things out, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said. Sakura smiled. "I didn't even know you knew something was up!" Mrs. Haruno smiled. "Don't forget that I was once a girl too. It's kind of an instinct now. But I can sense things, darling."

"I'm glad too. I don't think I could've gone another day without my best friend!"

"I thought Hinata was your best friend..."

"When did you figure out I knew a girl named Hinata? Are you stalking me?" Sakura laughed. Mrs. Haruno smirked. "You're a very loud talker, Sakura. I'll be walking past your room and hear you having a giggle fit!" They both busted up laughing. Once the laughter died down, Sakura decided to get ready. In a few short hours, she was totally prepared. And just in time, considering that it was six-thrity. The only problem was that Sakura didn't know what to get her!

"I could...no. Maybe this...too tacky..." Sakura was flipping through her jewelry box, looking for something beautiful to give to her friend. Just then, she saw her a shining diamond necklace. It was Ino's favorite. Sakura smiled and wrapped the necklace in a bag, filled with plenty of tissue paper and confetti.

_I've got the gift of, one liners,_

_And you've got the curse of curves._

_And with this gift I compose words_

_And the question that comes forward._

Sakura rushed to her phone to see that Ino was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! It's Ino. Look, I moved my party from my house to a nightclub!" Sakura was even more excited than before. "Okay, I just need the address and I'll get going!" After a few minutes, Sakura jotted down an address and said her goodbyes to Ino. Then she ran downstairs and sprinted to the limo, ready to have the time of her lilfe.

.xx.

"Are you sure this is it?" Mrs. Haruno asked. They were sitting in front of a nightclub all right. But it looked broken down, and pretty pathetic. No lights, no flashing signs, no usher. Nobody. "This is what Ino told me..." Sakura said, rereading the address. "I'll walk in with you, just to make sure." Mrs. Haruno grabbed her daughters arm and moved forward. They walked inside to nothing more interesting or different than the outside.

"Hello?" Mrs. Haruno called. A middle aged woman that was sweeping appeared. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, not even looking up to acknowledge their presence. "Umm...yes. Is there supposed to be a party here?" Sakura asked.

"Hell, there hasn't been a customer in months. The only other people I've seen were some girls that asked to put up a flyer today. I told them they wouldn't get anything out of it, but they insisted they would and taped it up there," The woman said, pointing to the back of the front entrance. Sakura ran to it. She read it a few times and burst into tears. Then she ran out into the limo, letter in hand. Mrs. Haruno thanked the woman for her help, and sprinted after Sakura.

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jolted away and ordered the driver to take them home, still crying and clutching the letter. Her mom reached for it, but Sakura forbid her from reading it.

.xx.

Sakura sprinted up the stairs, crying her way to her room. She tightly held the letter and landed on her bed with a thud, crying harder than anytime before. She didn't know how long it was until her tears subsided, but she stood up and walked to her bathroom. She saw herself in the mirror, and the razor on the side of the sink. She grabbed the razor and drug it over her skin multiple times, letting the blood soak her long sleeved shirt. She may have cut a little deep, but that's what she intended. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, she reached inside a cabinet for a bottle of headache pills. She put at least ten in her hand, and swallowed all of them at once. She saw herself one last time, letter still in hand, crumpled in a ball now, before she collasped on he bathroom floor.

.xx.

"Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno knocked on her daughter's door a few times. No answer. She let herself in, taking notice to the dark room. No lights? She slowly turned to her right and saw the bathroom light on. 'She must be in the bathroom then...' Mrs. Haruno walked over to the door and knocked a few more times. "Sakura?" No response. Hesitantly, she reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slightly, before seeing pink and red mixed hair on the floor, and letting out a high pitched scream.

.xx.

The ambulence sirens were deafening. Neighbors went out to see all the commotion going on next door. Everyone gasped when they saw a bleeding, unconsious Sakura laying lifeless on a stretcher being led to an ambulence. Her mother was sobbing and holding her daughter's hand, telling her everything would be fine, even though she couldn't hear it. Little did anyone know, Ino and Tenten were hiding behind some bushes, along with Ino's "lover". He was capturing all the chaos on video. "This is GREAT for the website!" Ino snickered. Tenten sighed. She couldn't believe she had chosen Ino's side, all over a few pictures from an out-of-control party. They weren't BAD, unless you showed them to her mom.

"I know, it's pure gold!" The boy said, getting close-ups and footage. "But you owe me big time for this. How about tonight?" Ino's snickering faded as she nodded, upset that her night had to be ruined by bad sex.

"I can't wait until she gets back to school..."

.xx.

Beep...beep...beep...

Sakura woke up to beeping sounds. Her head hurt, her body ached, and her brain was empty. Where was she? Where is everyone? Was she dead, like she hoped?

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno whispered. Sakura slowly turned to the side of her white hospital bed. Mrs. Haruno burst into tears and hugged her daughter. Sakura wanted to hug back, but the pain in her muscles was to much to handle.

"Mom...where am I?" Sakura asked wearily. "The hospital sweetheart. You've been in a coma for a few months now," she answered. 'MONTHS?!' Sakura thought. Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Hinata, standing next to Sasuke. He was holding a vase of flowers, and Hinata was holding a small teddy bear. Mrs. Haruno smiled and left Sakura and her friends alone. Sakura flashed a minescule smile towards them. Hinata ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Sakura, I was so worried! Please, please, don't ever do something like this again..." Hinata cried. Sakura whispered promises into Hinata's ear. Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura tighter, before letting her go and leaving the room so Sakura to be with Sasuke. Sakura turned to him.

"Hey, you..." Sasuke sprinted over to her bedside and kissed her lightly all over her lips, forehead, and neck. He clutched onto her for dear life. "I can't believe I didn't see Ino's tricks earlier...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke was crying on Sakura's shoulder, telling her how sorry and stupid he was. Sakura shook her head softly. "Sasuke, it was my fault. I thought Ino and In had a small arguement. I didn't think she hated me so much as to land me in here because of suicide attempt..."

"The doctor said that you were close to death when they brought you in. Gosh Sakura, they had you on life support for half the night! Why would you do something like this?!"

"I...I don't know Sasuke. I was so upset, and nobody to turn to...I couldn't tell Hinata, she's too delicate. And calling you...I can't even bear to think about what could've happened!"

"I could've helped you, saved you, anything that would've kept you out of here!" Sasuke practically yelled. Sakura winced in pain. "I guess. What would you have done if you were in my shoes?" Sasuke sighed. "I wouldn't have tried to kill myself, I can give you that." Sakura didn't respond. Sasuke sighed. "And I hate to burst your bubble even further, but you missed Prom. But there's good news to this," Sasuke said. Sakura sat up slowly. "What happened? Did you get Prom King?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "And you'll never guess who got Queen."

"Who? Oh gosh, please don't say Ino!"

"Hinata did." Sakura gasped. Shy, little Hinata? The girl that barely talked to anyone? THAT Hinata? "Yes. She was nominated by parts of the student body that felt bad for you. She ran so she could live your dream for you. And she beat Ino by a landslide." Sasuke smiled. Sakura gasped in happiness, as much as it did hurt her. "My Hinata won Prom Queen...wow..."

"And she's a great dancer. I hope you're not jealous by me telling you that," Sasuke laughed. "I could never be jealous of Hinata, I love her too much!" The couple smiled at each other, before Sasuke leaned in for a long, slow kiss. After a few minutes, they heard a cough and a knock at the door. They saw Hinata standing there smiling. "Am I interrupting?" she giggled. Sasuke smirked at Sakura before giving her a quick kiss goodbye. "I expect to see you in school soon, my darling." And with that, Sasuke smiled and left the room. Hinata walked over to the white bed and sat down in a metal chair.

"So, Prom Queen?" Sakura smirked. Hinata blushed. "Maybe..." Sakura laughed. "That's so cute! I'm so happy for you!"

"Even though you wanted to become Queen?" Hinata asked. Sakura sighed. "As much as I would have wanted to become Queen, just sitting here in a hospital bed makes me value life a lot more than what I did. I mean, I could've gone to Prom miserable and made fun of, but even though I learned the hard way to stop the taunts, I know now that life is precious, and I should live it to the fullest." Hinata smiled. "I'm so proud of you Sakura. And listen, about Ino and Tenten..."

"I know what you're thinking. They're not my real friends. But I can't just let them go...I've known them forever!" Sakura sighed. Hinata looked down. "Are they really your true friends? The White Tornaedos just put you in a hospital bed. I don't think that's a true friend, Sakura."

"White Tornadeos?" Sakura questioned. "Things that only destroy things in their path, Sakura. Your so-called friends," Hinata sadly smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to think about what she had said.

.xx.

"Welcome back to class, Sakura. Are you feeling better?" Kakashi asked. "Much sir. Thank you," Sakura smiled. She turned to walk to her seat and faced the class. She saw Ino smirking evilly, and Tenten looking ashamed. The rest of the class looked at her as if she were crazy to be coming back to school. Sakura smiled and walked up to her seat, ignoring the stares of all her classmates. She listened to Kakashi speak the entire class, and the day went a lot smoother than she could've ever imagined.

.xx.

Sakura ran home happily and signed onto her instant messaging account. She was happy to see Hinata on.

**xcherriesxonxtopx has signed on**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy has signed on**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : hey!**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy : hi there! how was school?**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : oh it was awesome! nobody made fun of me, and im making lots of new friends!**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy : thats great sakura! im so happy for you!**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : same. i feel so loved and amazing, i cant even believe it :)**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy : i feel so happy for you! i cant believe it either :D**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : its so weird going back to school after so much has happened, but everyones so kind and caring, and the only people that arent looking at me are ino and tenten**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy : white tornadoes sakura. hey im sorry but i have to do homework. save this chat for me?**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : why?**

**RaInBoW~bUtTeRfLy : its a good chat! lol. byez!**

**xcherriesxonxtopx : see ya!**

Sakura signed off and decided to do homework herself. She printed off a copy of the chat and tucked it away in her bookbag. Just then, she saw a flyer at the very bottom of her bookbag. She opened it up and read:

_**Going Away Party!**_

_**The Last Wednesday Of The Year!**_

_**Come Say Goodbye To Friends And Sign Yearbooks For The Last Time!**_

_**Seniors Only!**_

_**After School to Nine P.M.**_

Sakura smiled. She was going to attend this party. What was even better, it was the next day after school.

.xx.

"Sakura!" Hinata called. Sakura ran over to Hinata and gave her the chat from the other night. Hinata thanked her and they both walked into the school. Ino was watching from a few feet away. 'What could that have been...?' she thought to herself. She flipped her hair back and strutted off into the school herself.

"So Sakura, are you going to the party today?" Hinata asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sakura smiled. They walked to Hinata's locker so she could get her first period supplies, and put away other books. When they walked away, they didn't notice a piece of paper fall from a notebook and a manicured hand grab it.

.xx.

School flew by quickly. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were walking to the cafeteria where the party was being held, when the girls heard a familiar conversation.

"Nobody made fun of me, and I'm making lots of new friends!" Ino chirped mockingly.

"That's great Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" Tenten said. She look so upset reading the chat.

"Same. I feel so loved and amazing, I can't even believe it." Ino smirked and put a hand on her waist. "Next time, Hinata, watch where you leave your papers." Hinata blushed, and Sakura lit up a shade of furious red. Sasuke glared. "Sakura and Hinata don't need--"

"This is my battle Sasuke," Sakura put a hand to Sasuke's lips and walked forward to Ino and Tenten.

"What do you want, Miss Slut?" Ino spat.

"Leave my friends and I alone."

"Who's gonna make us?" Ino sneered.

"Nobody's making anyone. But you are the white tornadoes in my life, and I want nothing to do with you." Sakura's gaze went directly from Ino to Tenten. "Sakura," Tenten said. "I never wanted to do this, but Ino threatened me with pictures--"

"Pictures don't come before friends. And if you want to think that they are, then I want nothing to do with you."

"Sakura, you don't mean that..."

"Yeah Tenten, I do. Goodbye." And with that, Sakura met up with her friends; her true friends, and they walked away, leaving the White Tornadoes to wither away by themselves behind them.

.xx.

**Phew. Hopefully that wasn't too rushed. I hope you all liked the story! I love reviews, and look out for my next couple stories!**

**Thanks for everything,**

**.llamas**


End file.
